Sheriff's Bag of Guns
The Bag of Guns or the Sheriff's Bag is a bag of weapons. Rick Grimes retrieved this bag from the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department, and is seen with the bag throughout season one. The guns in the bag are used by fellow survivors in the group or given away to the nursing home in Vatos. The bag originally had six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, a dozen handguns including Glock 17s, a SIG Sauer P226, Smith & Wesson Model 10, and snub-nose revolvers, as well as seven hundred assorted rounds of ammunition, as mentioned in Vatos. Prior to the attack on Hershel's farm, Andrea took the bag with her. Michonne notices a sheriff's bag in The Governor's apartment (Say the Word). It is unclear whether this is the same bag. Originally Handguns *Glock 17 (2 or more) *SIG-Sauer P226 *Smith & Wesson Model 10 snub nose *Colt Official Police *Smith & Wesson Model 34 *Smith & Wesson Model 586 Rifles *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari *Remington 700 BDL Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Remington 870 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector Found or Later Added Handguns *Colt Python (Rick's gun) *Colt Detective Special (Taken from tent corpse) *Glock 17 (5, one being Shane, and two taken from Mert County Deputies, two unknown) *Glock 19 (2, Unknown) *Walther P99 (Taken from Woodbury soldier) *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" (Andrea's gun) * Beretta 92FS (5, 1 from tank walker, one unknown, 3 from prison) *Browning Hi-Power (Taken from Merle) *Browning BDA (Daryl's gun) *SIG-Sauer P228 (Taken from Dave) *Vektor CP1 *Smith & Wesson Model 442 (Taken from Tomas) Sniper Rifles *Winchester Model 70 (Taken from Merle) *Remington 700 VLS (Dale's rifle) *Remington 700 BDL (Otis' rifle) Shotguns *Mossberg 590 (Shane's gun) *Mossberg HS12 (Taken from Tony) Assault Rifles *WASR-10 UF *M4A1 (2) (one before the prison and the other found in the prison) Appearances Season 1 fills the bag of guns with weapons from the King County Sheriff Department in Days Gone Bye, but loses it at the end of the episode. Rick later takes a Beretta off a dead soldier in the tank. In Tell it to the Frogs, Rick, , Daryl, and T-Dog depart for Atlanta to retrieve Merle and the gunbag. In the city, Glenn picks up the bag, before dropping it, and getting kidnapped by the Vatos gang. Rick offers Guillermo some of the guns and the ammo after they resolve their differences. He leaves them two shotguns, a rifle, and five handguns with ammo as they part ways. Weapons from the bag are used as they return to camp and destroy the walkers that are attacking the group. In Wildfire, Rick and Shane give Morales and his family a Smith & Wesson Model 586 with some rounds. Season 2 Guns were added to the arsenal over time as more were found. A Colt Detective Special was found by Daryl Dixon in a tent while searching for Sophia. Otis' Remington rifle was lost when he was killed. The group later used the guns for target practice. Dale attempted to hide the bag but was stopped by Shane who used it to kill the barn Walkers in the episode, Pretty Much Dead Already. A SIG P228 and a Mossberg HS12 were added after taken from Dave and Tony when they were killed. In 18 Miles Out, Rick takes two Glock 17s off two dead Mert County deputies. Shane's Glock was lost when he hid it in Better Angels. The group arms themselves with several weapons from the bag when walkers invade the farm. A second Glock was lost when Jimmy's body and the RV went up in flames in the finale. The bag was last seen this season being carried by Andrea while running from the Walkers in the episode, Beside the Dying Fire, where it was filled with a Glock 17, a Remington 700 BDL, and some boxes of ammo. Season 3 By the start of Seed, the group (minus Andrea) acquired more guns. This includes 2 Glock 19s, M4A1, Vektor CP1, a second Beretta 92FS, and an AKMS. It is unknown how they acquired them, but they most likely uncovered them moving house-to-house in the gap of 7-8 months between Season 2 and 3. Meanwhile, Andrea and Michonne kept the bag with them, seen being carried by one of Michonne's pet Walkers. They acquire 3 Berettas and 2 M4A1 from inside the prison. They take Tomas's Smith & Wesson after Rick is forced to kill him. Andrea's weapons and the bag were taken from her after being captured by the Governor's men. Glenn and Maggie's guns were taken when Merle kidnapped them. A Walter P99 is taken from a Woodbury soldier by Maggie. Oscar's Glock was lost when he was killed and left on him. Current Count: Rick and Co. : *Rick - Colt Python, Glock 19, Mossberg 590, M4A1 *Carl - Beretta 92FS, Browning BDA *Glenn - N/A *Daryl - N/A *Carol - Smith & Wesson Model 442 *Hershel - Glock 17 *Maggie -Walther P99 *Beth - Vektor CP1 *Axel - N/A *Michonne- N/A Andrea: *Beretta 92FS Lost: *Glock 17 (4) *Glock 19 *Remington 700 BDL (2) *Beretta 92FS *SIG Sauer P226 *AKMS Unknown: *Browning Hi-Power *Beretta 92FS (3) *Colt Detective Special *Colt Offical Police *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" *SIG-Sauer P228 *Smith & Wesson Model 10 snub nose *Smith & Wesson Model 34 *Remington 870 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Mossberg HS12 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector *Winchester Model 70 *Remington 700 VLS *M4A1 (2) Given Away *Smith & Wesson Model 586 (Morales) *Mossberg 500 (Vatos) *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari (Vatos) Gallery .]] The following are images of the weapons in the bag: Colt_Python_with_6_Inch_Barrel_-_.357_Magnum.jpg|Colt Python 300px-Glock173rdGen.jpg|Glock 17 Beretta 92fs.png|Beretta 92FS 350px-S&W Model 3913.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 3913 "Ladysmith" 314px-Browning-BDA-9mm.jpg|Browning BDA 340px-SilverchromeHP.jpg|Browning Hi-Power 350px-SigP226.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 324px-Two Tone Sig Sauer P228.jpg|SIG Sauer P228 Walther-P99-Pistol.jpg|Walther P99 File-VectorCP1PistolOtherSide.jpeg|Vektor CP1 Tomas.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 442 imagesCADY3PV5.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 snub nose Carlbad.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 34 Colt Detective Special.jpg|Colt Detective Special S&W Mod586.jpg|Smith and Wesson Model 586 799px-ColtOPin32-20.jpg|Colt Official Police 400px-Remington870BlackSynthetic.jpg|Remington 870 with early style Black Synthetic Riot foregrips and buttstock 400px-Remington870Fieldgun.jpg|Remington 870 Wingmaster 450px-50577.jpg|Mossberg 500 450px-Mossberg500.jpg|Mossberg 500 "Persuader" File-Moss590Knoxx.jpeg|Mossberg 590 400px-Mossberghs12.JPG|Mossberg HS12 450px-Photo pardnerpump youth.jpg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact File-HR PardnerPro.jpeg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector File-Rem700VLS.jpeg|Remington 700 VLS 450px-Remington 700 BDL.jpg|Remington 700 BDL 450px-BARhunt.jpg|Browning Automatic Rifle Safari 450px-Pre64WinModel70.jpg|Winchester Model 70 1romakm47gpwasr10uf1501.jpg|WASR-10 UF M14.jpg|M4A1 Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Shotguns Category:Handguns Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles